Missing by Inches, Miles Apart
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: After waiting for N for six months, Black it tired of just waiting. So he sets out to find N. Little dose he know that N has come home only to find Black is gone... N/Black
1. A New Journey

**A/N another Pokémon story… What can I say? I'm addicted to it right now! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since Black had last seen the enigma that was N

It had been six months since he had seen the trade mark hair, or saw his smile when he talked.

Six months of waiting.

And Black was tired of waiting.

That's what he told himself as he packed for his next journey. He was tired of lazing around with nothing to do. He was tired of do nothing. He was tired of the agonizing waiting.

The waiting for 'him' to come back.

Why did he even have to leave in the first place? Black knew the answer. He had left to find himself. He left to discover new things about the world. He had left to figure things out.

But for some reason, Black knew the time for waiting was over. It was time to stop waiting and time to start doing. Time to start searching. Not only in Unova, but in the other regions as well.

His own sister had already started her new journey two months ago. She had left with Cynthia to train in Sinnoh. Cynthia had asked Black to tag along away but he refused. He was much too busy waiting…

Black shook his head to clear it of thoughts. He had to focus on the task at hand. Packing.

He made sure he had several extra poke balls to catch some of the new Pokémon that he would be seeing. He tucked his team under the most accessible flap of his bag. He listed them off in his head, making sure he was not forgetting anyone.

Samurott. His starter and faithful friend. The two of them had been together from the beginning. Black still remembered the joy he felt when he opened that box from Prof. Juniper and held his beloved Pokémon for the first time.

Braviary. He had found it as an abandoned egg on the way to the Elite four. Black, being the considerate person he was, had dropped everything and rushed the egg to a Poke center. The nurse later told him the egg would be fine and that he should probably keep the Pokémon that hatched from it. He followed this advice and now had a great friend because of it.

Chandelure. The mischievous Pokémon had used confuse ray on him in Celestial tower, causing him to nearly fall down the stairs. Luckily, Dewott was there to catch him before he fell. The small candle had felt so guilty; it began to follow him around, helping out in some battles. It eventually let Black make it an official part of the team.

Sawsbuck. Black let out a chuckle. He remembered when he had first met it as a Deerling. The small pink colored Pokémon had practically jumped out of the grass to get a chance to fight him. Needless to say, Black ended up catching the excited Pokémon and adding it to the team.

Krookodile. Black had first encountered the strange crocodile-like Pokémon when it tried to steal some berries from his bag. It didn't really end well, and Black still has the scar from where it bit him.

And last but not least, Zekrom. The Pokémon awed and slightly scared Black. It had chosen him as his hero and as a result, Black could hear the Pokémon in his head. The legendary usually only asked for orders but sometimes it gave good advice. Like the advice to follow his heart.

Black nodded. Everything was in check. Only one thing left to do. Tell his mom.

Black heaved the bag over his shoulder and then proceeded down stairs. He saw his mom, ever presently in the kitchen. She smiled as she caught sight of him.

"How are you doing today, Honey?"

"Good." Black replied awkwardly. He had absolutely no idea how to tell him mom he was leaving again. He ran through the possibilities in his mind.

_Hey mom, by the way, I'm leaving to go find a boy I know hardly anything about. I'll be gone for a few months, maybe more. Oh! And I have absolutely no idea where he is. See ya!_

Black cringed at the thought. That would break his mom's heart.

A hand on his arm jolted him from his thoughts.

His mom was holding onto him, a sad smile on her face. She almost was on the verge of tears.

"You're leaving again aren't you?"

Black simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

She smiled again, the tears now slipping down her face.

"Just be safe, Hilly."

Black nodded again and hugged her. After a few seconds he pulled away. He turned, not wanting to look back as he opened the door and left.

Once outside, Black let out a sad but relived sigh. He then grabbed Braviary's poke ball, and let the bird type Pokémon out. It appeared a minute later, its eyes eager to set out.

Black smiled as he mounted the eagle and whispered, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N Next chap is from N's POV. Anyway,dont forget to reveiw! I'll update soon.**

**See ya!**


	2. N's New Journey

**A/N Updating again. I have no life. Anyway, this chapter mostly follows N, and what he is doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

N smiled as he flew through the air on the back of the large, Majestic white Pokémon, known as Reshiram.

He was finally coming home. He had journey to many regions, met many people, learned a lot, and now he felt as though he was ready to face Black.

The thought made N frown. He had left Black for six months to try to better understand the world and people in general. N now believed he was slightly more worldly and would finally be able to understand Black.

N however, knew Black was not going to be happy. Black was a free spirit, and to ask him to stay in one place was like asking the wind not to blow. N just hoped Black still held the same feelings as he did.

Reshiram's soft growl cut into N's thoughts.

_We are almost at the castle, master._

N nodded. He looked over the side of the white Pokémon, to see the castle coming into view. It had crumbled in many places, and some of the entrances were blocked. N knew that the scars on the building were not new, and were in fact caused by himself and Black.

N shivered at the thought of that fateful day when his whole world crumbled around him. His truths were defeated by Blacks ideals, and N found out that the man who he believed was his father was really just using him all of his life. Everything had been ruined by a single boy named Black.

N didn't blame him of course. He now saw what Black was trying to protect, and understood why the boy did the things he did. It was all in the name of friendship and, however corny it may be, love. Black loved his Pokémon and they loved him in returned. N found the relationship endearing

The green haired boy cleared his mind as he slid off of Reshiram's back. He quietly stepped forward. He was afraid to make too much noise. The beaten down castle seemed to be a grave yard, and for some reason, N felt as though he was being watched.

N shook the thought away and entered the building through a small back entrance.

The hallways were littered with fallen rocks and the whole place just seemed… dead. N recognized some of the hallways, and followed them to the room he had spent the most time in. His own.

Like the hallways, the room had many fallen rocks on the ground. N sidestepped them and continued farther into the room. All of his old blocks were still in place, but the structure he had put them into had fallen long ago.

N crouched down by his old skating ramp. Many scratches decorated the old wooden mass, and N knew they were not from him using it. The scratches were mostly claw marks from past Pokémon that N had taken care of.

Many of them flashed into N's mind. A Ducklet that was missing an eye and many feathers. A Lillipup who had a leg bent at an odd angle. A Zorua that was almost killed because of its fur. All of the memories of them swirled in N's mind.

N grimaced and slightly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing many scares of his own. A long scratch where the Ducklet has slashed him for not feeding it quick enough. A Bite mark from when he had gotten too close to the Lillipup. Claw marks from when he had picked the Zorua up.

N pulled the sleeve back down, not wanting to remember any more of the bad times. N focused on the things that made him happy.

_The sun. Black. The stars. Black. The wind. Black. Happy Pokémon. Black. Black. Black._

The image of the brown haired boy continued to crowd N's thoughts.

N smiled and exited his room. He made his way back towards the hallway he had come through, and then proceeded towards the throne room.

When he finally reached his destination, N sighed. The door had fallen off its hinges, making entering the room difficult. He eventually squeezed through a large space in-between the door and frame.

He entered the large room and took note that this room was far more destroyed than his own. Then again, two legendary Pokémon had battled here. N made his way through the room slowly, taking in the rest of the sights.

Many walls were scared with huge burns. Others had smaller burns where electricity had struck them. And the wall in the back was completely destroyed.

N's last moments with Black came to his mind.

_The boy was on the edge of tears, and he held onto N's sleeve weakly._

"_Please…" He whispered, "Don't go."_

_N shook his head and smiled sadly as he brushed some dirt from the boy's face._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to learn about the world on my own."_

_N took one look at Black's desperate face and added, "I'll come back soon. I promise."_

_Black nodded and gave N a half-heated glare._

"_You'd better."_

_N smiled again and quickly placed a kiss on Black's forehead. He then quickly let go of Black's hand and got onto Reshiram's back. He commanded the large Pokémon to fly, and it obeyed. From the sky, N glanced back at Black, to that tears now slid freely down his cheeks._

With his determination now solid, N called for Reshiram. When the large Pokémon appeared, N climbed back onto its back and commanded it to fly towards Nuvema Town.

* * *

N soon realized that he knew little to nothing about Black. He had no idea where in Nuvema Town Black actually lived, but N figured he could guess. After all, there weren't that many houses in the small town. N soon decided that the quite town might be the reason that Black himself was quite.

N simply wandered for a while, just looking at the scenery. Eventually, he grew impatient and eventual began to look for Black's house. He passed a few houses, but was unsure of what to do. Was he just supposed to knock or...?

The green haired teen mentally scolded himself for not thinking this though. How was he supposed to know how to socialize with people?

N continued walking, hoping to find some sort of indication of where Black lived. N passed a lab and soon stood in front of a small house. N could see through the window. A woman around 35 was pacing. She had brown hair that was only slightly darker than Black's, and she had a motherly look to her.

Without thinking, N dashed up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened. The woman looked surprised for a second before she smiled.

"Hello." She said brightly.

"Uh, yes! Hello. This might be an odd thing to ask, but dose a boy named Black live here?"

The woman's smile dropped and she looked sad.

"Yes, but he left last week."

"Left? Do you know where he went?"

She shook her head. Just then, the phone went off inside. The woman looked behind her before she went back inside, motioning for N to follow.

He complied and stepped into the small house. He walked forward into what looked like a family room. The T.V was on but the volume was on low. N took a seat by the table while Black's mom ran into the kitchen to pick-up the phone.

"Hello?"

She paused for a second, letting the other person talk before she exclaimed, "You saw him?!"

N looked back to where she was, now suddenly interested in her conversation. Was she talking about Black?

"Ok. Have him call me." She hung up the phone before returning to N with a cup of tea.

"Sorry about that. That was White. She said she saw Black in Sinnoh."

N nodded and sipped his tea.

"Do you know exactly where he is?"

"Yes. She saw and talked to him inside ."

The green haired teen finished his tea and then stood.

"I'm going to go find him." N declared.

Black's mom smiled warmly.

"You make sure he is ok. I want Hilly to come home soon."

N turned and gave her a funny look.

"Hilly?"

She smiled again.

"Yes. Black's real name is Hilbert and White's name is Hilda."

N smiled. He had learned something about Black he didn't know.

He bowed to Black's mom and said thank you before turning to leave.

"Bring him home." She called after him. N turned smiled and then left.

Outside, N summoned Reshiram from its poke ball. He got onto its back before it took off into the sky.

"To Sinnoh." N called over the wind.

* * *

**A/N For some reason, I always imagined N being slightly awkward. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
